1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic candle, and more particularly to a fragrance releasing electronic candle that may achieve aesthetic appearance and releasing fragrance.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A prior art candled is employed for a decoration, a celebration or a religious ceremony, and the like. Nevertheless, a fire may bring about while in use because of carelessness, accordingly a variety of safe candles have been developed in recent days, e.g., an electronic candle, yet such an electronic candle can not release aroma with its illumination.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.